


Life Is Strange: Max & Chloe's Second Chance At Living

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fiuff, Futa Chloe Price, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Setting: Timeline is set after the events of the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending. Slightly AU., Swearing, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: It's been three months since Max had made the right chose by saving Chloe instead of saving Arcadia Bay. Half the town had survived the tornado, but both Max & Chloe had fully moved on from their hometown. This is how both young women realize their true feelings for one another & what they truly want out of their lives. You will have to read to find out what happens.





	1. Chapter 1: Max x Chloe: Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here y'all go, My very first M rated Pricefield FanFic. Chloe Price is a Futa in this FanFic. Chloe never told Max about her being a Futa. Chloe has never been with another girl except her kiss with Max and her relationship with Rachel. Both Chloe and Max are virgins in this FanFic. It will also be in Max's POV. This is M rated is very smutty. Very NSFW. This has nothing to do with my previous Life Is Strange FanFic. This FanFic is also based on my second playthrough of Life Is Strange. It''s also slightly AU. I hope that y'all will love & enjoy this FanFic just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing this FanFic. This will be three chapters long. Now on with the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here y'all go, My very first M rated Pricefield FanFic. Chloe Price is a Futa in this FanFic. Chloe never told Max about her being a Futa. Chloe has never been with another girl except her kiss with Max and her relationship with Rachel. Both Chloe and Max are virgins in this FanFic. It will also be in Max's POV. This is M rated is very smutty. Very NSFW. This has nothing to do with my previous Life Is Strange FanFic. This FanFic is also based on my second playthrough of Life Is Strange. It's also slightly AU. I hope that y'all will love enjoy this FanFic just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing this FanFic. This will be three chapters long. Now on with the story.

It has been three months since I had made the right choice to save Chloe instead of saving Arcadia Bay. I just couldn't let her die. I just couldn't stomach Chloe dying again. Not after everything that we had been through at Blackwell. It was one of the hardest decisions that I have had to make in my life. I didn't want that huge motherfucking tornado to take out my hometown, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let my best friend die. She means way too fucking much to me for me to let her die. I just couldn't lose Chloe again.

After the tornado had nearly destroyed Arcadia Bay, we both had left where the Lighthouse used to be and drove to town. We had found out that half the town had survived. Everyone that had been in Two Whales were alive. Once we had reunited with Joyce and David, who had eventually had found his way to Two Whales. After that, Chloe had driven us back to her home to gather her things because we had both decided to leave Arcadia bay behind us once and for all. It didn't take us too long to collect Chloe's things.

We had then driven back to Blackwell to see if any of my friends were alive. Once we got to what was left of Blackwell, we had made our way to my dorm room to collect my things. We then reunited with all of my friends: Dana, Juliet, Alyssa, Victoria, Kate, and most of the student body had survived. Ms. Grant and Samuel had also survived, but Principle Wells had died when his car which he was in at the time, had been lifted up by the tornado and both he and his car were thrown into a tree exploding on impact.

He didn't make it. Once she and I had collected most of my things from my dorm room and we had placed them in the truck, we had driven out of Arcadia Bay and into the world unknown, ready to take on the world. And that was three months ago. Both she and I had found out that Dana and Juliet had started dating, as did Kate and Victoria. We also learned that David wasn't charged for Mark Jefferson's death. Nathan was arrested for Rachel Amber's murder and also for what he did to Kate. He's currently rotting in prison.

In those three months and I had since moved to Portland and we now share an apartment. We work at a comic book store which we both really enjoy. I'm also a part-time photographer at the local paper. I really enjoy it. I still have my rewind powers, but I don't use them that often anymore, only if I absolutely have too. But I really don't use them much anymore not since we had left Arcadia Bay three months ago.

I'm so happy that everything is pretty much over with now. I can finally just live my life how I want to. With my best friend. Right now at this very moment, I'm currently at home watching tv while Chloe is out buying groceries for us because we had actually ran out of food yesterday. About two months ago, I had finally realized that I'm in love with Chloe.

I've always been in love with she, I just hadn't known how I truly felt about her until she had dared me to kiss her. I couldn't believe how soft her lips were and I can't wait to feel her soft pink lips pressed firmly against my own soft lips again. At the time my emotions were all over the fucking place. It wasn't long after that kiss that I had realized how I truly felt about her.

I have finally decided that tonight is the night that I will confess my true feelings to her and I really hope that she feels the same way about me. I really don't know how I would feel if she rejects me and my feelings. I really hope that she does return my feelings. I'm jolted out of my thoughts when I hear her key turn in the door and a second later, my beautiful blue-haired best friend/soon to be girlfriend. I put the tv on mute as she closes and locks the front door behind her with our groceries in her hands. She smiles when she sees me sitting on the living couch and I give her a soft smile of my own in return.

"Hey Super-Max, can you help me with these? They are getting kinda heavy." She asks me and I chuckle as I get up and off of the couch.

"Of course I'll help you." I reply to her as I walk into the kitchen from the living room and I then help her put our groceries away.

Once we are both finished putting our groceries away, we decided to go back into our living room to watch some tv before we go to bed for the night seeing that's it nearly ten at night. She sits on the couch next to me and she pulls the blanket that we use for the couch over the both of us and I blush a deep shade of red called tomato. Chloe turns to face me.

"It's cold in here and I don't want neither one of us to catch a cold." She explains to me. I smile softly at her before I reply in turn.

"You're right Chloe. It's fucking freezing in here." I say and she giggles at my answer and I swear that my heart nearly bursts from how cute and adorable the sound really is, it's literally like music to my ears, mind, heart, and soul. We smile at one another and she shuffles closer to me. And we end up watching tv until two in the morning and somehow Chloe had ended up sleeping with both of her arms wrapped around my waist and her head on my shoulder, snoring and sleeping peacefully.

I smile down at her and then I lean down and I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. I carefully extract myself from her arms as I get up and off of the couch. I then reach out my right hand and I place it on her right shoulder and I gently shake her awake.

"Come on Chloe, wake up sleepyhead. You need to go to sleep in your own bed, not on the couch." Not but a few seconds later Chloe's flutter open and she looks up at me with a sleepy smile plastered on her beautiful face. She reaches both of her hands up to her face and she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey, Max. What time is it?" She asks me as she yawns being as tired as she is and I'm just as tired. I look at my phone to read the clock.

"It's a little after two in the morning." I reply to her and she slowly gets up and off of the couch, and she turns the tv off before she places her left hand on my shoulder.

"Can you help me to bed?. I'm really fucking tired."She says and then I gently grab her left hand with my right hand.

"Of course I wil." I reply and then I lead her to her bedroom and within just a few minutes, I help her bed and then she quickly undresses out of her regular clothes and she changes into her pajamas. I then help her into the bed and then she rolls onto her left side, and she falls asleep almost instantly.

I smile and I chuckle softly as I walk out of Chloe's bedroom and I walk into my bedroom, which is right across the hall from Chloe's bedroom. I undress as quickly as I can and then I change into my pajamas just like Chloe just did. I slip into bed and I fall asleep the instant that my head hits my pillow. I can't wait for the next day to start so that I can confess my true feelings to Chloe. It will be an amazing and beautiful day for both Chloe and I. And I can't wait for it to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: There y'all go. The very first chapter. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. I'm really loving and enjoying writing it so far. I'm really sorry for the lack of smut in this first chapter. I promise y'all that the next chapter will very smutty and I hope that y'all will both love enjoy. I will have the second chapter written posted as soon as possible. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Max x Chloe: Love Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finally confesses her true feelings to Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's the second chapter. Yes, there will be smut in this chapter. I promise that this second chapter will be longer than the first chapter was it will pick up right where chapter one had left off of. This second chapter and third final chapter will also be in Max's POV, just like chapter one. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

I have been up for a couple of hours now and I have been trying to figure just how I'm going to confess my true feelings to Chloe and I think that I just did. I will tell her over dinner. I will surprise Chloe with her favorite dish and once we have eaten, I will finally tell how I truly feel about her and I really hope that she feels the same way about. I just can't keep this to myself anymore, not after everything that the both of us have gone through. It's one in the afternoon on a Tuesday.

I woke up pretty damn early this due to a pretty hot wet dream that I had about Chloe and I fucking each other senseless. I woke up at six in the morning today when I had that frankly really hot dream. I blush a deep shade of red at the very vivid memories of said wet dream and I know that I'm getting wet again just thinking about Chloe and me in the sixty-nine position which is one of the many different sexual positions that we had fucked each other in during the course of my wet dream. And I wouldn't trade those dreams for anything.

Well, the only thing that I would actually trade them for is actually making love to Chloe and vise-versa. Which might or might not happen, really depending on how Chloe reacts to my confession later on tonight. I know exactly what I'm going to make for our dinner tonight, which so happens to be one of Chloe's favorite dishes; cheeseburgers and fries. I also love cheeseburgers and fries. I already bought the food earlier this morning at the local Wal-Mart while Chloe was asleep so that way she didn't know what I was doing.

I hate hiding shit from her, but I want to surprise with something nice for a change, because of all the bad shit that we have all been through. Chloe had left early this morning to start her shift at our shared job, Skye's Comics, which is the local comic book store that we both work at, but I don't go back in until tomorrow morning. After I got back home from shopping, I started to clean our apartment because it has gotten pretty fucking messy. Once I've finished cleaning, I had left Chloe and I's apartment to go take some pictures of our neighborhood, which is a really nice neighborhood.

About Two and a half hours later, I'm back home now laying on my bed reading one of my favorite books. Once I'm finished reading, I get up and off of my bed and then I get some clean clothes, I go and I take a quick shower. Once I'm finished showering, I dry off and I get dressed in my clean clothes. I leave my bathroom and then I head to the kitchen to make Chloe and I's dinner for tonight. Right now, I'm at the stove cooking the cheeseburgers and fries.

I then look over at the wall clock that's right above the kitchen counter. It's almost sixth o'clock in the evening and I know that Chloe will be home soon and I was right because about thirty minutes later the food is done and I then set the dinner table. And it was just a few minutes later that Chloe open's the front door and she walks right into our apartment and she makes her way towards me. She sniffs the air and she makes a rather pleased noise in the back of her throat.

"Hmm, that food smells really fucking good, Max. What did you make for dinner tonight?" She asks me smiling. I return her smile with one of my own before I reply to her question.

"Cheeseburgers and fries, you're favorite," I say and a wide grin of happiness then spreads right across her beautiful face, which then causes me to give Chloe a grin of my own.

"Really?" She asks me and I nod.

"Really," I say and that's when she rushes over to me and she wraps both of her arms around me in a tight hug and I return the tight hug with one of my own.

"Oh thank you. Thank you, Max. I haven't had any cheeseburgers and fries in so fucking long." She exclaims to me as she pulls away from me with a grin still spread across her face.

"Let me go take a shower and clean up, then we can eat, okay?" She says and I give her a soft smile and then I give her a short nod and she returns it. Right after that, Chloe then leaves the kitchen and she then makes her to the bathroom to take a shower and clean up before dinner.

It was only about nearly fifteen minutes when Chloe comes back into the kitchen, now wearing clean clothes and ready to eat our dinner. We both sit down at our kitchen table and we start eating our eating and all throughout dinner, well make small talk. And about thirty minutes, we are both finished eating our dinner and we both clean up our dishes. Once we are done with that, I turn to face her

"Chloe, there's something that I have I tell you. Come on, let's go to the living room and talk." I tell her and she nods in reply. I nod back and I then grab her hand and I lead to our couch in the living room.

After we are both seated, I take both of her hands into mine and I give her soft smile and she returns with one of her own. Chloe gives both of my hands a soft squeeze with her hands. She stares deep into my eyes before she says anything at all.

"Max, whatever it is you can tell okay," she says and I nod and then I take another deep breath before I tell her how I really feel about her.

"Chloe for a very long time, I've felt something for you that has gone beyond friendship. Chloe, I'm in love with you. I'm so deeply in love with you. And I've had these feelings for you for a very long time. There are two reasons why I had never told how I truly felt about you are; One; I was really just afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings for you and Two; I thought that you would hate me". I say.

And that's when I could feel my own tears streaming down my face and Chloe's features soften and she then pulls into her and she lets me cry into my shoulder and we wrap our arms around each other. We just stay like that for a while, embraced while I'm crying my fucking eyes out and ruining her shirt with my tears. About ten minutes later, she pulls away slightly from me and she stares deeply into my eyes.

"Max, I could and I will never hate you. I love you way too hella fucking much to do that to you or to me." And at that, my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. She feels the same way that I do. I'm so fucking happy right now.

"Y-you do?" I ask her and she nods her head yes with a huge smile on her face.

I smile happily at her and I then pull her closer to me earning a small gasp of surprise from her. I then cup her face gently with both of my hands, and now both of us are staring deeply into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move. My eyes then flicker down to her lips and then back up to her eyes, and then I ask her the question that has been on my mind since she first dared me to kiss her way back in Arcadia Bay.

"Chloe, can I kiss you?" I finally ask her and she nods.

"Please." She begs and she then wraps both of her arms around my neck, bringing our bodies closer together, because now I can feel our breasts pressing against each other through our clothes. I smile softly at her and that's when I lean forward and she does the same, closing our eyes and then our lips connect and it's like fireworks have gone off where our lips have touched because it feels like my entire body is on fire, lit aflame by our shared love. I flick my tongue across her bottom asking for entrance and Chloe parts her lips, and I slip my tongue and I seek her tongue out with mine and our tongues slide against each other.

We both moan softly then, and our hands start roaming each other's soft curves. A few minutes later, we pull away from each other due to the fact that we need oxygen to breathe and we were running out of it. We are both panting heavily now. At the curious look on Chloe's face, I smile softly.

"I want us to take this slow. I don't want to rush this. This will be my first relationship. And I want us to really enjoy our time together."

"Okay. I actually feel the same. How about we just go to sleep then?" She asks me and I smile at her.

"That sounds amazing. I'm really fucking tired." She grins at me then.

"I am too. Come on, Mad Max, let's go get ready for bed and then go to sleep." She replies and then we both head to our bedrooms to change into our pajamas and afterward, we both head into the bathroom to brush our teeth. Once we are finished with that, we both walk to Chloe's bedroom and then we get into the bed and under the covers.

We then cuddle into each other and we share another deep and quite passionate kiss that ends taking our breath away. We both fall asleep within just a few minutes and as we fall asleep I can't help but think that being with Chloe is the best thing that has ever happened and I can't wait for the rest of our lives to start. And then we both fall asleep dreaming happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: There's the second chapter. I'm actually really surprised that I had just written this second chapter so quickly. I'll write post the third final chapter in just a few days. I'm sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter. I said that there would be smut there isn't any and for that I'm sorry. I just wanted to write some plot first before I get into the really smutty scenes. I will continue writing other fanfics soon. I thank y'all for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. As always please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Max x Chloe: Love Making: Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max finds out that Chloe is a Futa and Chloe explains to her what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the third chapter of Life Is Strange: Max Chloe's Second Chance At Living. This is not the final chapter, but the next chapter, chapter four, is and will be the final chapter. There will be one more chapter after this chapter. I hope that y'all will enjoy it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

I wake up several hours later after Chloe and I had fallen asleep together all wrapped up in each other. I still can't believe that we are a couple now. I just love her so fucking much. I really can't imagine my life without Chloe in it, my life would be incomplete and I would be without my other half. As my eyes flutter open and I shift around in the bed to make myself more comfortable, I feel something hard press against leg from where my right knee is between Chloe's legs.

It takes me a minute to realize what's between Chloe's legs. She has a cock. A really hard cock that causes heat to coil up in my stomach which instantly rushes between my legs and I know that I'm dripping wet now. Now that I know that Chloe has a cock and I can definitely feel her balls as well.

I can also feel some wetness dripping from between her legs, so I know that she also has a pussy, which means that Chloe is a Futa, meaning that she was born with both male and female genitalia. She's still Chloe Price. My Chloe Price and I still love her no matter what. I smile as I come up with a plan to wake Chloe up.

I shift my body over just a little bit and then I move my knee so that it's now pressing against Chloe's hard cock and that my wet pussy is pressing against her left knee so that I can press myself against her while I gently and slowly grind my knee against her hard cock.

And not just a few minutes later after I started grinding myself against her, I could hear and feel her breathing start to quicken and then Chloe started to let out these really cute and sexy moans that set both my body and soul aflame with heat and love and lust only for Chloe Price. And that's when Chloe starts to moan out my name softly.

"Oh, Max. Max, please don't stop." Chloe moans out softly through her kiss-swollen lips.

And I don't stop. A few minutes later we end up both cumming at the same time and we are both breathing pretty heavy now, trying to catch our breath. Chloe looks at me with a sexy smirk gracing her lips. And I look away from her intense stare.

"How long have you been awake you for?" Her smirk then softens into a small smile.

"I woke up since you started to grind your pussy against my leg and knee against my cock." She says and I look up into her eyes and that's when I see that she doesn't look mad at all, in fact, she looks the happiest that I have ever seen her be.

"So you're not mad?"I ask her and she chuckles lightly.

"No of course not. I actually really enjoyed it. That was the best orgasm that I have had in a long time." She replies and we both smile at each other then.

"I really, really enjoyed it too. One of the best orgasms that I have ever in my entire fucking life." I tell her and I can't help but blush at my own words.

I look at her for a few seconds before I sit up better on her bed and she does the exact same thing. I take a deep breath before I tell her what's on my mind.

"So I have a question," I tell her and she gives me a soft smile before she replies to me.

"And what's the question?" She asks me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you're a Futa?" I ask her and she lets out a small gasp at my question as her eyes widen slightly. It takes a minute for Chloe to say anything at all.

"I was, actually but then you left and I didn't have a chance to tell you. But I'm happy that you know now. You don't hate me, do you?" She says and my eyes widen and then I lean forward and I kiss her softly putting all of the feelings for her into that one passionate kiss and we break apart breathless just a few minutes later.

"Of course I don't hate you. I can never hate. I love you. I love you even more now." And she smiles at me and I return her smile with one of my own. We wrap our arms around each other and we stay like that for a while without saying anything, just happy that we are together now. Really together. I pull away from her slightly and we both settle down on the bed facing each other.

"So I have questions. Like a lot." I tell her and she chuckles softly.

"Of course you do. So what do you want to know?" she says and I smile at her before I ask her anything at all.

"You were born with it right?" I ask her and Chloe nods.

"Yep." She replies and I nod my head in answer to her question.

"So you have a pussy, dick, and balls?"., I ask her and she nods her head again.

"Do you want to see it?" She asks me and I nod while I blush deeply.

"Okay." She chuckles lightly and then she sits up and I do the same. She lowers both of her hands to her pants which have a noticeable wet spot and also a noticeable bulge. My eyes widen slightly as she takes off both her pants and that's when I finally see her dick, which looks to be about eight inches long and her ball sack is normal size and a sudden urge to suck Chloe off enters my mind.

Chloe laughs loudly when she sees my reaction.

"Do you like it?" She asks me with a smile in her voice. I just nod my head.

"Yes, I do. I really, really do." A second later another question enters my mind that I have to ask her. "Hey Chloe there is another question that I want to ask." I say to her and she smiles again.

"Okay go ahead. What is it?" She asks me. I take a deep breath before I ask her my question.

"Can you get another girl pregnant?" I ask her and Chloe then grins at me. She chuckles before she replies to me.

"Yes I can and I can also get pregnant. I have both fully functional male and female genitalia." She replies and we share a soft smile with one another.

"So you're not mad at me? My questions didn't upset you?" I ask her and she replies to me only a second later. Chloe then cups my face in her hands and she kisses softly. She pulls away a second later.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm actually quite happy to answer any and all of your questions." Shes says and I lean forwards and connecting our lips again. We both pull away breathless about five minutes later. I'm still pretty damn tired so I want to take another nap and I think Chloe does too. She also looks pretty tired too. Just like me.

"Let's take a nap. I ask her and Chloe grins at me. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea." She says as she starts to pull her pants and panties back up, I stop her with my right hand.

"How about we sleep naked?" I ask her shyly and Chloe's grin becomes a sexy smirk.

"I love the way that you think." She replies and we both strip naked completely and then we press against each other with her body pressed against me from behind and her arms wrap around and she nuzzles her face into my neck. I can feel her cock pressing against my ass and I love it. The words that she says makes me very fucking happy.

"I love you Max." I smile and then I reply with, "I love you too." And then we share a short but sweet kiss before we fall asleep like that. And I really can't wait for us to make love to one another for the very first time. It will be the best night of our entire lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: I'm sorry this chapter is so short and that there wasn't that much smut. I will write one more chapter to finish out this FanFic. The next chapter, the fourth final chapter, will be very smutty and I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have loved enjoyed writing it. I promise that I will write post the fourth final chapter soon. Well until next y'all. I thank all of y'all for reading. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Max x Chloe: Love Making: Part: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe finally have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's the fourth and final chapter Life Is Strange: Max Chloe's Second Chance At Living. I hope that y'all will love enjoy this final chapter. I promise that this last chapter will be very smutty. I'm posting this last chapter early so that I can go ahead and finish it. Now on with the story.

ter tonight after dinner because we ended being way too hella busy today with shopping and some other errands that we had to do after we had woken up earlier today. There I go saying hella again.

I think that she is being a good bad influence on me. Which is a very good thing because I'm the same for her. Both of those things are very good for both of us. We just got back home from being out most of the day and since it's nearly five thirty at night, it's time for dinner. Dinner is ready about an hour later and after we eat dinner, it's already six thirty in the evening.

Once we have cleaned all of the dishes and once the dishes are put up, we head back to our bedroom and we are now ready to make love for the first time. It will actually be my first time having sex with anyone because ever since I had realized that I am in love with Chloe, I have been saving myself for her and for her only. I walk over to Chloe who is currently sitting on the couch watching tv and I wrap both of arms around her from behind.

I lean my head towards her neck and I starting licking and kissing the sensitive skin there. And the fact that Chloe is letting these cute little every now and then is even better because those cute little moans are so fucking sexy. I pull away from her neck a few minutes later only to lean towards her right ear and I whisper into her ear and when my breath touches her ear I notice that her entire body shivers and she moans slightly louder than before.

"Chloe, let's go to bed. I want to hear you moan my name. And I bet that you also want to hear me moan your name as well." She nods, turns around and pulls me into a deep and passionate kiss, actually, it's one of the most passionate kisses that we have ever shared. And I can't but moan when our tongues slide against one another as we kiss.

She pulls away from our kiss just a minute later and she gives me of the sexiest smiles ever that make me weak in the knees and she gently grabs my right hand and she leads us both to our bedroom and I realize that I'm nervous but happy and excited at the same damn time.

When we finally reach our bedroom, Chloe pushes the door open and she leads both inside and she closes the behind us. I just let lead me as she sits me down on the bed and then she pulls away from me. She leans down and she lays a sweet kiss on my lips.

She pulls back and she then gently pushes me back onto the bed and afterward I move over so that I'm basically in the middle of the bed and she climbs onto the bed and then straddles my waist, causing my skin to heat up and my face to blush, because I can feel how hard her cock is from where it's pressing against my lower stomach.

I can feel how hot it is through her pants. She smirks sexily at me when she notices how much I'm blushing. She leans down and over me, pressing our entire bodies flush against each other and I can feel our breasts touching through our bras and shirts.

"So Max, are you ready?" She asks me and all I can do is nod because I can't trust my mouth at this point because all I can do is moan with beautiful and sexy she is laying on top of me like this.

"Yes. Chloe. Please take me. Make me yours." I beg her. And she grins at me and then she kisses me hard, she licks my bottom lip asking entrance and I grant it by parting my lips, and she slides her tongue inside, seeking my tongue out with her's and she slides her tongue against mine and we fight for dominance and she wins. We kiss like this for a while before she pulls away.

"Let's get rid of these clothes. We have way too much on." Chloe says and I giggle. We then start to undress each other and within minutes, we are both completely naked. After we have stripped all of our clothes off, she leans back down, connecting our lips for a brief soft and short kiss, before she starts to leave kisses from my lips to my neck and then from there to breasts.

She places both of her hands on my breasts and she squeezes them both softy, and a soft moan falls from my lips. Chloe then leans towards my left breast and she takes my left nipple between her lips and she flicks her tongue across it and it sends shivers of pleasure throughout my entire body which end up in my wet pussy.

"Oh, Chloe. Please don't stop. Don't fucking stop." I moan out and she doesn't stop. A few minutes later she switches over to my right breast and she gives it the exact same treatment that she had just given to my left breast.

When she's finished pleasuring my breasts about ten minutes later, she begins to lick and kiss her way down my body to where I need her the most right now. She then settles herself between my legs, grabbing my legs and wrapping her arms around to bring me closer to her mouth.

She lowers her mouth to my pussy and she finally swipes her tongue from the bottom of my slit to the top where my hard clit is and she gives it a soft little lick that causes my hips buck up into mouth and I can't help but squeal a little when she wraps her lips around my clit and sucks softly.

I trail my right hand down my body and I place it on the back of her head, lacing my fingers through her short blue hair, pushing her closer to my pussy. She pulls away from clit to start licking my lower lips which she slightly sucks into her mouth and then she uses a finger from her right hand to softly my clit. She lets go of my lower lips and she licks down to opening and she starts licking me there and she then slides her tongue in and out of me which has me constantly bucking my hips into her mouth again. When she rubs clit harder, I cum into her mouth and she swallows all of it.

She pulls away from my pussy and she kisses her way back up my body and she gives me a sweet kiss, letting me taste myself on her lips. She takes me into her arms and we just stay like that for a few minutes.

"Did you like that?" She asks and I smile up at her and then I lean up bringing our lips together for a passionate kiss.

"Yes. Yes, I did. I loved every single second of it." She smiles softly at me again.

"Good. I'm glad." She replies. I give her a sexy smirk when I realize that she hasn't cum yet. "Now let me make you feel good too, Chloe," I tell her as I pull her and I kiss her again pouring all of my love and lust that I have for her into that one kiss, which ends up leaving both of us breathless. After that kiss, I straddle her waist and I can feel her cock press against my ass cheeks and I smirk at her.

"Happy to see me, huh?" I ask her and she looks away blushing. I then reach both of my hands out and I place both of them on her beautiful breasts and squeeze them softly earning a moan from Chloe. She looks up into my eyes with her half-lidded that are full lust and it's just the sexiest thing that I have ever seen.

"Oh Max, yes. Play with my breasts, twist my nipples please." She moans out lustfully and I can't deny her when she begs me like that. So I take both of her rather hard nipples between fingers and I start twisting them and flick them with my fingers. Chloe's back arches off of the bed then and she starts to buck her hips up into mine and we both let out moans of joy because the friction of our bodies rubbing against each other is absolutely fucking fantastic and I almost see stars.

Right at that point as we are softly grinding against each other, I lean down towards her left breast and I then take her left nipple into her warm and wet mouth and between my lips. I suckle softly and that's when Chloe's start to get louder. I grin and I then flick my tongue against her hard nub and I do this several times.

She's moaning my name constantly under her breath. When I'm finished with her left breast, I kiss my over to her right breast and I give the exact same treatment that I just gave to her left breast. Ten minutes later, when I'm finished pleasuring both of her breasts, I start to kiss and lick my way down her body until I get to her rock hard cock which is making me wetter by just looking at.

I settle myself between her legs and I reach my hand out and I gently grasp her cock in my hand and I start to slowly stroke my hand up and down her length. I look up at Chloe from between her legs and I see that her eyes are closed, her soft pink lips are parted slightly and she's roughly gripping the bed sheets between her hands. I look back down to the hard cock that I'm slowly stroking, I've never done this before but I'm glad that it's with Chloe and not anyone else. I lean my head down and I stick my tongue, and I start to lick the head of Chloe's member.

"Oh shit. Max. Please don't stop." Chloe moans out. And I don't. I'm actually really enjoying how her cock tastes. I stop licking and then I lean farther down her cock taking in just the head. After I spend a few minutes getting her cock all nice and wet, I start to bob my head up and down until I get half her cock in my mouth and that's when I start to bob my head faster. Chloe surprises me when she reaches down with her right hand and placing it on the back of my head, softly massaging my scalp as I suck her off.

"Oh, Max. Please don't fucking stop. Your mouth feels so damn good around my hard cock." Chloe gasps out in one long breath. And I don't stop, in fact, I go faster. I know that she's about to cum when she gasps my hair tighter and her hips buck faster into my mouth.

"Shit Max. Yes, yes. Fuck yes. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!" She screams out as she cums into my mouth. And then I swallow every single drop of her delicious tasting cum. She's breathing heavy now as she lets go of my hair and head and I take her cock out of my mouth with a slight pop. Afterward, I kiss my way back up her body and I kiss her softly. Once her breathing is back under control, she wraps her around my body and I do the same. A few minutes later Chloe finally speaks after I just gave her blowjob.

"That was hella amazing. That was the best orgasm that I have ever had in my entire life. You are hella amazeballs, Max. I love you." She says and I can't but blush at her quite touching words. My heart also skips a beat at how sweet she really is. I look up into her eyes then and I tell how amazing she had made me feel when she had just eaten me out.

"Chloe, you were fucking amazing. You were hella awesome. I love you too." I confess to her and she grins at me and we lean towards each other and we connect our lips in a short kiss. We pull away a minute later. Chloe then pulls me into her body and we cuddle into each other.

"Come on, let's take a nap before we do anything more. I'm really fucking exhausted now and I'm pretty sure that you are too." Chloe says and I nod in agreement.

"Yep. You're right, I'm fucking exhausted. We can have second round once we have taken a nap." I tell her and then we pull the bed covers over ourselves and that is how we fall asleep. In each others loving arms.

xxxxxx

xxx-Four Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

I wake up first before Chloe does. Chloe wakes up about fifteen minutes after I do. I'm really turned on right and I have been since we had sex four hours earlier and I can't wait to have her hard cock deep in my wet pussy.

"Hey, Chloe," I say to her and she gives me a soft smile and I return it with one of my own.

"Hey, yourself." She replies to me.

She leans towards me and we kiss each other softly. We actually end up making out for a while and somehow she ends up on top of me, not that I'm complaining. I wrap both of my arms and my legs around her body.

"Chloe, please fuck me. Fuck me with your cock." I beg of her and she nods her head in consent and that's when she takes hold of her cock and she starts rubbing her dick up and down my dripping wet slit, gathering up my wetness and she then positions the head at my entrance and with a nod from me, she pushes into me and we both gasp at the amazing feelings that are going through the both of us at this very moment.

She keeps moving her hips slowly until she's completely inside of me and past my barrier. A few tears have escaped my eyes and she kisses them away and then we share a sweet kiss and then she thrusts harder into me until we are both breathing quite heavily and since we are both virgins, neither us will last too much longer. When we cum together just a few minutes, she cums right inside of me and I love how it feels when she shoots her load deep into my pussy.

We just lay there for a few more minutes before she pulls out of me and she then lays down right next to me. We let our breathing get back under control and then after twenty more minutes, we finally get up and off of the bed. We take off the now dirty bed covers and bed sheets and then we placed them in the dirty clothes hamper and then we get clean bed covers and bed sheets on the bed.

Right after that, we share a long shower where have sex again. We clean up completely, a few minutes later. We then get out of the shower and we dry off. We walk out of the bathroom fully naked and then we clean pajamas on and then we get back into bed and we stay there for the rest of the day and the rest of night as well because we end up making love to each other all night and well into the morning. We pass out from pure exhaustion, not after that, cuddled into each other and really fucking happy.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

xxx-Ten Years-Later-xxx

xxxxxx

A few weeks later after we had made love, both Chloe and I had realized that I had missed my period and we both pretty damn scared about having kids. But we both wanted happy normal lives so we ended up keeping our babies. Yep. Babies. We had twins. One boy and one girl. We agreed to name our baby boy after Chloe's late father William and we named our baby girl, Rachel, after Rachel Amber, the girl that Chloe had fallen in love with so many years ago.

And ten years after we had our kids, both William and Rachel are in the fourth grade and they are both really fucking smart and kind and funny like their mothers, and we both couldn't be prouder of them both.

We are both quite happy with how our lives have turned to so far and we can't wait to see how the rest of our lives will turn out as well. I still use my rewind powers but not too often and both Chloe and I are glad that our children do not possess my powers because we do not want our kids dealing with the same shit that we had to deal with back in Arcadia Bay. But we are both very happy and so are our kids. We're happy with our lives and how we have ended up in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2: Well there y'all go the fourth and final chapter of Life Is Strange: Max & Chloe's Second Chance At Living. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this final chapter just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. This is the final chapter. In a few days I will continue writing the rest of my FanFic's. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing me. We until next time. Please read & review.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: There y'all go. The very first chapter. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. I'm really loving and enjoying writing it so far. I'm really sorry for the lack of smut in this first chapter. I promise y'all that the next chapter will very smutty and I hope that y'all will both love enjoy. I will have the second chapter written posted as soon as possible. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read and review.


End file.
